


Comfort

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [228]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Songfic, dead memes, stupid, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: He drives to his house in the middle of night, because he needs comfort.And Person 2’s gonna give it to him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged this as Nonfandom, but I was definitely thinking about Rogice.
> 
> This was based on Taylor Swift’s ‘You Belong With Me’. Or at least the prompt was...

“Yo dawg, you got any comfort brah?” Person 1 asked casually on the doorstep of his bestie’s house.

“Dude, what the fuck? It’s 2am why the fuck do you need comfort?” Person 2 deadpanned in his usual monotone. He hadn’t been asleep, but he was still annoyed by Person 1’s habit of spontaneously showing up at his house for stupid shit at ridiculous times.

“Because...” Person 1 pouted a little, much to Person 2’s chagrin, “I LIKE TRAINS-“

“ASDF died out years ago!”

Person 1 burst into tears, then recovered in 2.0569 seconds to grin widely at his bestie. Person 2 just scoffed and began to slam the door in his face.

“No no no, wait! Please! Dawg... You’re my only hope brah. My dealer’s somewhere in France with you, and You is somewhere in France with my dealer, so all I’ve got is you dawg! Please just give me a little drop! My blankets are super hard and I need some o’ dat comfortable magic to make ‘em soft again yo!” 

Person 2 rolled his eyes, but finally nodded. “Fine...” he grumbled in a monotone before retreating into his lair for his last bottle of Comfort Fabric Softener. He also grabbed a multipack of Comfort toilet roll he’d bought nine years ago for the sole purpose of eventually TPing Person 1’s house- when the time was right, of course.

When he returned, Person 1 was singing weird remixes of dead memes while wearing 8-bit meme glasses, smoking weed ~~every day~~ and doing the Numa Numa meme dance and the Gangnam Style dance simulataneously. Person 2 shoved the comfort products into his joint irritably, and Person 1 quickly removed the joint to kiss Person 2 on his soft, slightly chapped lips.

“Woah dude, you been murdering peeps again brah?” Person 1 asked with surprise. He was still fairly triggered that Person 2 refused to murder his torture victims with a 360 noscope to the head.

“Obviously doge. Now gee tea eff outta ma pad, dawg.”

“Cyanide, brah!” Person 1 left.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if you have these brands wherever you’re from, but in the UK there are two brands I know of called Comfort- one is a brand of fabric softener (I think it’s owned by Lenor or some other larger brand, but maybe not) and the other is a brand of toilet paper with a cute koala mascot. 
> 
> I couldn’t be bothered to write a Hurt/Comfort fic (they kind of annoy me to write because I end up filling them with cliches and bad dialogue), so this happened.
> 
> Prompt- Going to someone's house in the middle of the night for comfort.
> 
> Original Number- 326.


End file.
